


Sheep's clothing

by Relina



Series: DBD Ghost Face shorts [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relina/pseuds/Relina
Summary: This time the Ghost Face is lurking on the killers. The killers are safe from his brand of hobby. Right?another short Ghost Face story.
Series: DBD Ghost Face shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930759
Kudos: 14





	Sheep's clothing

**Author's Note:**

> added all the short ghost face stories to a series. not sure if it messed anything up, but hopefully not.  
> they're fun, but i will only make more if i have the inspiration... enjoy

The Ghost Face peeked down from where he was perched in a tree. Trees weren’t that good hiding places, but they had the height to make up for it in vantage.  
Some people milled about a campfire not far from him. Or, he mused to himself, people were perhaps not the right descriptor.   
Many of them were doing maintenance on various weapons. One seemed to be dozing off. Four looked to be masked teenagers fooling around.  
One thing they all had in common was a malevolent air about them.  
One of the teenagers pushed another too hard and they careened into a large figure. The teens scattered like frightened mice.   
The figure gestured threateningly with the weapon in his hand, but didn’t make a move to pursue.  
Danny tch’ed in his mind. Letting them get away with something like that would only encourage them.  
They passed underneath his tree and he considered giving them a spook by jumping down. But as they came together not far from him, he decided to eavesdrop instead. Wasn’t every day he got to listen this close when they thought no one could hear them.

“Why the fuck is that cleaver so big anyway?” the pushed remarked sourly.   
Another seemed to shrug, “more intimidating I guess.”  
The one who did the pushing reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the second one. “What, our knives not good enough for you, Joey?”  
“Of course they are, Frank!” the grabbed party held up their hands disarmingly. “More personal and all.”

Of course, Danny already knew all their names. He just didn’t care to use them. Why would he? He’d spied on them with masks off as well.   
Teenagers just weren’t that interesting. Especially not teenagers with anger issues.  
“That’s what I thought” Frank said as he released Joey’s shoulder. Then he gave it couple of outwardly friendly pats, but judging by the wince Joey couldn’t completely hide, both the grip and the pats were more painful than they looked.  
The fourth silent member fidgeted.  
Danny almost let his amusement become heard. That one was fiercer on their own than surrounded by friends. Then his expression darkened a bit. This was the same kind of interaction they had every time he’d listened in.   
Maybe he should give up on new info.  
He leaned back against the tree, folding his hands in his lap, lounging. He still had half an ear on the teenage rant-fest, but let his attention drift.  
Now he was thinking about it… Those four sure did think they were something. He turned and looked down at them for a moment. Then the edge of his lip began to rise.   
Perhaps he should indulge in his other hobby.

He got up, standing silently on his branch. Then he dropped down, landing almost silently on the ground beside the tree.   
Some gifts of the Entity sure were helpful. He could have used the ability to land from heights without damage a long time ago.  
The tree blocked him from view of the four, but they didn’t react.   
He rolled his eyes. Why were people so unobservant? Not that he really minded. It did help him out after all.  
He cast one last look at the campfire grounds before silently proceeding out into the fog.   
His destination? Ormund, the home ground of the Legion. He would leave some nice gifts for them.  
If anyone could see his expression in that moment…


End file.
